


The First Lie - First Year

by readerjared, YouKenRunButYouCantHide



Series: The Simple Lies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bottom Harry, Canon Gay Character, Famous Harry, Future Dark Harry, Good Slytherins, Harry is the Boy Who Lived, In the End He Stays Good, Legilimency, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Metamorphmagus, Occlumency, Okay back on topic, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Please Forgive me, Possible Character Death, Possibly Slythrin Heir, Probably Your Common Fanfic, Ron's a big Jerk, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Sorcerers, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Draco Malfoy, lmao I have no idea what I'm doing, this is my first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerjared/pseuds/readerjared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKenRunButYouCantHide/pseuds/YouKenRunButYouCantHide
Summary: Harry lives his life in a Muggle orphanage and is forces into labor. As he gets older, his "parents" begin to abuse him and Harry begins to do unnatural things. He soon finds out he's a wizard and is sent to live with the Malfoys from as long as he attends his new school, the one and only Hogwarts! He soon finds himself inseparable with the son of the Malfoys, Draco. Will Harry finally be able to come out of his shell? Will Draco finally learn to respect others? Why does Harry feel unstoppable in Draco's presence? How long will it take them to recognize there feelings for each other? Well I, myself, don't know. You'll just have to read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to point out this is indeed are first fanfiction! We're excited for all that we have planned! We do have one disclaimer though.... We will not, and we repeat! Will not go directly into the story line of J.K like most may do. We've come to this community to create something different that all will (hopefully) like! We do hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (Sorry for the long note ;;)

 

Chapter 1: A New Home

"Speaking" | 'Thoughts' |  _Letters/Flashbacks_ |

 

 

Harry was around the age of five when he was told that his parents abandoned him. At first, he didn't know what to do; he was only a toddler. Then as he got older, things began to change. He noticed the unusually lightening of his hair, the slight change in his green eyes, and how everyone else was growing: now here he was. Harry noticed he has stopped growing around the age of nine. He was the scrawniest kind in the orphanage. His pale skin went well with his light brown hair and rapidly changing eye color. His once green eyes were now a shade of electric blue. While others teased him for being a freak because of his eyes, he treasured them. For months and months everything stayed the same. Constant abuse: both verbally and physically. But Harry never protested; he did as he was told without complaint. Well he used to until his eleventh birthday came; that's when it all changed.

* * *

Harry was in his room, quietly reading on his bed. Whenever he had free time, he would read. He read and read until his brain had reached it's full days worth of knowledge. He was considerably smart for his age, compared to most kids at the orphanage at least. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar bell began to ring. He knew the bell quite well; it was the bell used for when couples came to observe the children. Most time Harry was avoided because of his eyes.

Harry trudged down the stairs into a small room. The room was plain, with its gray carpet walls and single glass mirror in the front. Everyone took their respective seats as Harry stood in the back of the room. One by one, each child was called to go to a separate room and meet the couple. Finally, Harry was the last one left. He walked into the room and sat in a chair. In front of him sat a fairly old man, with pure white hair. His grey eyes studied Harry as if he was searching for something. Next to the man sat an elegant woman with white and black hair, with slightly darker grey eyes. Harry was surprised to see a third member in the room. A young boy, near to his age, with electric blonde hair. Harry's electric blue eyes met the boy's light grey eyes and almost immediately a connection was made. Harry gave a small smile and the boy smiled back. Harry turned his attention back to the couple as they began speaking.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband, Lucius Malfoy." The woman, Narcissa, said kindly. "This is our son Draco." Narcissa motions toward the young boy. The boy, Draco, stepped forward. 

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" Draco asked. Harry felt like he was in the presence of royalty. The air around the small family was nerve racking. 

"I-I'm Harry..." Said Harry. "It's n-nice to meet you all." Harry gave his brightest smile; but on the inside, he knew he messed up. His chances to get out of this hellish place was lost. 

Or at least he thought that, "Harry, huh? That's a nice name." Came the reply from Draco. Harry perked up, staring wide eyed at the boy. Something in him clicked; emotions that he tried to hide all his life were rising up. At one point he started to cry, still wide eyed. At first, he didn't even know he was crying. 

He looked down ashamed at himself, but he was pulled into a warm hug that was unfamiliar to him. He looked up to see Narcissa gently hugging him saying, "It's fine Harry. Why don't you come live with us, you and Draco should get along quite nicely." It was on that day, that Harry realized fortune had finally shined down upon him, he could live with Draco and be at peace. 

Harry couldn’t contain himself and he shouted out, “I’d love to get along with Draco.” Narcissa and Lucius stared at Harry awkwardly in silence for a whole five seconds in confusion and Draco was just hiding his face trying to not let anyone know of the faint blush that was appearing on his cheeks. 

Harry couldn’t think of what to say next and he Narcissa and Lucius realized this, because after a few more seconds of awkward silence they just continued, “I like the enthusiasm.” Narcissa stated, with a bright smile. 

“Glad to hear you’re comfortable with us.” stated Lucius, giving an approving nod.

The person calling everyone in and out of seeing the couple stated “Alright, that should do Harry now then, please exit the room while this lovely young couple makes their decision.” The ‘mother’ of the orphanage stated, eyeing Harry with a look of disappointment. Harry winced just the slightest, know what the look meant. 

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other; Draco and Narcissa shouted, “No need!” Surprised they said this in unison, Narcissa and Draco look at each other. 

“No need to have Harry leave. We’ve made our decision, we want Harry.” Lucius continued for Narcissa and Draco. Harry was astounded, this had to be the best day of life. He now had a chance to live with someone he had only known for a few minutes and was already obsessed with them. He was extremely grateful of the small family of three.

Harry quickly gathered all his things, and basically hopped down the stairs. There were no words to describe his excitement. Upon see his new guardians, Harry sent the biggest smile; a true smile.

* * *

 

The newly established family gather around outside ‘The Merfolk Pub.’ The couple gave each other a look, unaware Harry was observing them. Curiosity filled Harry as he wondered was could’ve been the problem. Harry was pulled out of his thought by Draco nudging his shoulder. Harry jumped 10 feet in the air, completely startled from the contact. 

“Come along, boys. Why don’t we get something to eat?” Narcissa called, motioning towards Merfolk. Draco and Harry looked at each other, giving a soft smile, and walked into the Merfolk Pub.

They walked through the Merfolk Pub and came to the door. Lucius and Narcissa looked around, making sure no one was watching. Quickly, they urged the boys through the door as fast as they could; and they followed after them. Walking into a more medieval looking pub. Various people dressed in different colored robes. One of the by-passers was dressed in a pink robe with a rather weird looking hat: which included purple feathers. Harry saw one with a spiked hat! Everything was as bizarre as it came.

Quietly following the Malfoys, Harry took in every detail he could, but he had two questions: where was he, and who were these people? 

“Harry.” The voice of Draco called out to him. “You’re just standing there. Come on!” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand without a second thought and dragged him to their table where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. Sitting down, Harry noticed that his and Draco’s hands were still intertwined. Feeling bashful, Harry quickly pulled his hand back, with pink tinted cheeks; Narcissa and Lucius pretended not to notice as they had more important matters to discuss. 

Narcissa looked at Harry, worried he wouldn’t understand what she was about to say, “Well. . . There’s no easy way say it but. . . The reason we adopted you is. . . We’re wizards. . . And so are you.” Harry laughed. 

“Wizards, yeah right!” He said jokingly, “Mother at the orphanage says that there’s no such thing as wizards. She would punish us if she heard the slightest gossip about them.” He waved off. “That’s a good one, and let me guess you wave wands to do magic tricks too.” Narcissa pulled out her wand and proceeded to make Harry’s napkin beside him float, Harry went completely silent, in awe he moved his hands around the tissue to check for strings, there were none. 

Draco couldn’t stop laughing while Narcissa and Lucius were just sitting quietly, letting him process what’s going on, “Do you understand now?” Narcissa said, “Magic does exist and you can do it too!”

Harry didn’t know what to say; his mind was thinking incredibly fast, calculating every possible outcome. “Harry,” Lucius said. “Have you ever done something. . . unexplainable? Whether it had been because of anger or frustration?” Harry had to think a moment. Had he? Thinking back to his younger years at the orphanage, it came to him.

_Five year old Harry was quietly playing with one of the new toys the orphanage had gotten for Christmas. As he imagined his superhero flying to the rescue of the damsel in distress, the superhero was suddenly ripped out of his hand. He looked up to one of the elder kids, Tommy, glaring down at him. “You know the rules Potter, no funny business, I’ll have to take you to mother for this!” It was like something snapped in Harry “NO!” shouted Harry. The lights suddenly went out and Harry ran as swiftly as he could into the closet of his room hiding in the dark, crying, for about 20 minutes. When Harry came out, he saw shattered window glass across the floor. He found Tommy huddled in a corner, shaking with fear._

“Now that you mention it. . . I do remember something occurring when I was around five. . . You’re saying that was magic?” Harry asked, in what sounded like an idiotic tone. Draco snorted, but responded with a simple yes. 

“Draco, dear, please don’t snort like that in public! It’s unmannered of you!” Narcissa scolded Draco, who just looked sheepishly back, but replied with a mummer that sound like ‘Yes Mother’. Turning back to Harry, Narcissa gave him a soft smile before saying, “So? Would you still like to come live with us?” He was stunned they’d even ask that question. Why would he leave just because they were wizards? Even he was a wizard! 

“No, not at all! Why would you think that? I think all of you are perfect, I would love to live with all of you!” Harry gave one of his smiles. “I’m really grateful you took me in. I was quite surprised you decided to see me. Most people refuse to see me because of my eyes. They think it’s unnatural and shouldn’t be possible. Others disliked how skinny and pale I was. At some point, it was a routine for me to stand in the corner. . .” Harry trailed off noticing the defeated looks on the Malfoy’s faces.

Draco was the first to snap out of it and nudged Harry with his shoulder to show support. As if something clicked in Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa sent Harry a sad but warming smile, while Lucius gave a comforting nod. “Harry, dear, don’t believe anything those - excuse my language - gits had said to you. You’re perfect just the way you are, Harry. In fact, I dare say we all love your electric eyes! Your pale skin is a perfect trait for a Malfoy.” Narcissa explained, trying to show her support and care for the small boy. Harry had no words for the family. How could they be so supportive? Sniffling quietly to himself, Harry tried his best not to cry.

* * *

 

Harry gaped at the large castle-like structure in front of him. There were so many windows on the front, he didn’t know whether he could count them all or not! “Stop gaping, you nerd.” Draco came up behind Harry, “You better get used to it; this is now your home!” Harry tried his best to close his mouth as they walked up the pathway to the large wooden door. Stepping into the large manor, Harry took in the medieval theme. The black chandelier hung in the middle of the dark room, just beside the stairs. Most of the walls were a pale marble, with various ancient-looking statues.

Draco led Harry up the stairs to the last bedroom, which was right next to his room. When Draco opened the door, Harry saw dull green walls, with a large bed that was elegantly made.  Various moving paintings were asleep on the wall, just above a small fire place.  A white door, which Harry assumed was a closet, was just beside his bed on the left side. Quietly sitting his luggage aside, he felt the bed and felt silk covers. It seemed so much like a dream, like he could wake up and be back at the orphanage; nothing could compare to this. Draco smiled at Harry and said, “It’s been a long day, you should probably get some sleep.” Harry nudged Draco in thanks and went off to change. As Harry changed, Draco left and quietly shut the door.

The next morning Harry woke up early, just before dawn, and silently got ready. Quietly getting into the shower, Harry made sure to properly clean himself. Washing his hair, Harry began to notice something rather strange. His hair felt much shorter than it had been the day before and he felt slightly taller. Quickly finishing his shower, Harry stepped out barely stopping himself from falling over. Getting his balance back, Harry studied himself. His reflection showed that his light brown hair was now a white blonde. His once electric blue eyes were now leaning more towards an electric aqua color. Harry was now two inches taller than his original height, 5’5”. Harry walked out of the bathroom squeaky clean and a little confused. He decided to explore the house, and while exploring he found himself downstairs in the library. While looking at all the books, he found Draco reading a book on an old English couch. The couch had odd patterns placed across it, varying from small murals to abstract shapes. 

Calmly walking over to Draco, Harry sat next to him, observing the book he was reading. “ _Hogwarts: A History_?” Harry questioned. 

Jumping slightly, Draco looked at Harry and was so surprised he dropped his book, almost falling off the couch. “Bloody hell! What happened to you?” Draco practically yelled, wide-eyed at Harry. “You look like you just took a shower in bleach!” Harry made a thoughtless face and stared back at Draco. 

“Why do you -” Harry suddenly stopped as he realized what Draco meant. “Oh! You mean my appearance? I have no idea. It happened once before in the orphanage. Though my hair didn’t morph into such a different color at the time. I almost fell in the bath because of it! Hey, don’t laugh!” Draco could help but snicker, holding back his laugh. Harry began to pout, almost as if Draco was his mother. “I said don’t laugh!” At this point Draco was laughing so much, his stomach began to hurt.

After calming down, Draco observed Harry closely. “You know, you don’t look half bad! Just need to get you some new clothes and you’re basically a Malfoy. But why didn’t you tell me you were a Metamorphmagus?” Harry blinked at Draco. 

“A meta-what?” Harry said in confusion, slightly tilting his head. 

“A Metamorphmagus.” Draco said, “It means you can change how your body looks without using a spell or potion. Ugh! This will take all day to explain! We should have a book about it somewhere in here. The books are sorted just like a Muggle library would be, just look around.” 

Harry walked away from Draco on a new adventure, trying figure out what Draco had been talking about. After a short, mild search, Harry eventually found himself at a set of bookshelf's labeled: _Magical Traits_. Harry figured it would be in this set and, after a few minutes of searching, eventually found a book on it. Hastily, he went back near Draco and sat by him. He read about what a Metamorphmagus was. 

“Draco, it says here that “Metamorphmagi are people with the innate ability to change their own shall and appearance at will.’ How can I be a Metamorphmagus? I’ve never tried changing my appearance.” Harry stated, before looking at Draco. 

“It’s like accidental magic. Remember how Father explained it at the Leaky Cauldron?” Realization overcame Harry; he felt extremely dumb and idiotic. With a faint blush of embarrassment, Harry quickly rushed off to put the book back, hoping Draco didn’t notice.

As the day went on, Harry was dragged along to Diagon Alley to shop for newer cloths. Most of the clothes he saw were ones that the Muggles would consider ‘Wealthy People Clothing.’ Narcissa had bought him plenty of collared shirts along with black slacks. Most of his ties were a royal black color with the exception of a few royal green ones. He loved that Narcissa cared so much about him already, but there was a downside to going out like that. He got constant stares and most whispered when he walked by. Harry didn’t like the attention; in fact, he almost despised it. Just because he had abnormal hair and eye colors didn't mean people should look at him like some kind of monster. Scolding the people around, he decided to stay close to Narcissa; almost as if she was his real mother.

* * *

As the years passed, Harry grew older and was taught by the Malfoys. He was taught how to sit properly, how to walk, how to eat in the most polite way, how to speaking in a Malfoy way, and various other things. His eleventh birthday was just around the corner and he couldn't wait for it. But little did he know he would get one of his best birthday presents that he had waited for his entire time at the Malfoy's: _his Hogwarts letter_. . .

 

 


	2. A New Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the speeches are straight from the book.

 

 

Chapter 2: A New Experience 

"Speaking" |'Thoughts' |  _Letters\Flashbacks_

 

 

The day after Draco and Harry got their letters, Narcissa decided to take them to get their books and robes. While both Harry and Draco were getting their robes fitted, Lucius managed to get Draco a brown owl; and Harry a snowy owl, as a birthday present. Quickly finishing their school shopping, Harry and Draco went home and began reading their books; hoping to get ahead. The Malfoy’s, along with Harry, stood at King’s Cross Station, waiting for the Hogwarts express. Many different families had gathered there to bid farewell to their children. Harry even saw a bunch of gingers with carts! Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express came and Narcissa said her goodbye to the two boys while Lucius have a short nod. Handing their school supplies to a luggage carrier, Draco and Harry boarded the train. 

Sighing softly, the two boys gave up on find an empty compartment. Coming to stop at the compartment with the least people, Harry knocked on the door. “Mind if we join you?” He asked politely. In the compartment were two girls and two boys. The girls looked the first girl was a redhead and the second had black hair, they both had a huge attitude. The first boy had darker skin with black hair. Next to the first boy sat a bigger boy with brown hair.

“Yeah, of course.” One of the girls said. “I’m Hermione!” After that, the last three introduced themselves as Pansy, Blaise, and Neville. The six of them began conversing with themselves, finding many things in common; most about magical theories though. 

“So!” Pansy began, “Are you two, like, twins?”  Looking at each other, Draco and Harry began to laugh.

“You think I’d want to be related to this prat?” Draco began.

“Exactly! Who would want this drama queen of a git as a relative?” Harry continued. The five of them stare in amazement as Harry and Draco continued to bicker back and forth.

“You’re kidding, right?” Blaise asked, almost in anger. Harry calmed down and nudged Draco to do the same.

“Of course we aren’t related.” Harry stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in existence.

“How did you guys even think we were twins?” Draco added.

Pansy gave a dry look to the two boys, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you two look exactly like each other.” She said sarcastically.

“Oh! That’s what they meant Draco!” Harry said looked at the boy. “I forgot I decided to go with the white blonde hair today. Maybe I should keep it that way for the rest of the year.” Harry smirked at Draco’s shocked face.

“Absolutely not! The whole school will think we’re related then!” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Draco. The boy didn’t know how to take a joke, and Harry was going to take full advantage of it.

“Oh?” He questioned, “How are you gonna stop me?” Draco glared at Harry before going into one of his pouting fits.

As the train ride grew shorter, the topic of the conversations changed. By the time they were arriving at Hogwarts, they had gotten onto the topics of houses.

“So,” Blaise said. “What house do you guys think you’ll get into? I’m thinking Slytherin for me.”

Pansy was the first to answer. “Slytherin also. My family’s been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember.” Harry already knew that Draco wanted to be in Slytherin as well.

Harry then stated “I don’t have a clue as to which house I’ll get into. I think it’ll be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

Draco replied, “I hope you get in Slytherin, I’d love to be in your dorm.” Harry hide the faint pink appearing on his face, and so did Draco.

“I’m not sure.” Hermione said, interrupting their moment. “I’m a Muggleborn, and although I’ve read through all my school books already, I don’t know much about wizardry.”

“First year! Time to change! Make sure you go into the correct compartment.” A fifth year girl said walking around Harry’s compartment. Getting up Harry and Draco quickly changed before coming back to see their new friends already changed.

“Took you to long enough!” Pansy said, exaggerating with her hand. “What were you two doing? Snogging?”

Both boys turned a shade of pink, “No!” They shouted at the same time.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Blaise said walking into the compartment. “But I saw you two snooping on each other.” By now the two boys were hiding their faces in their hands.

“What is up with you two?” questioned Pansy, “I swear you to blush every time we suggest you two like each other.” Looking down at his knees, Draco shouted a quick, ‘Nothing’, clearly agitated. “Whatever you say.” said Pansy in disbelief. They stood in awkward silence until another fifth year came by them. “We’re almost there. Make sure to have your things all gathered up!” As the awkward moment faded, the six of them quickly double checked their belongs and sat in silence.

* * *

The new group of friends were walking off the train as Neville turned towards them. “I’ve had to think a long time to figure mine out, but I think I’ll be a Hufflepuff.” He said, as if it was no big dig. Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Harry stopped to stare at him.

“A Hufflepuff? Seriously?” Draco said in bewilderment.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with being a Hufflepuff?” Neville countered.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. . .” Harry trailed off.

“Just that there probably the most useless next to Gryffindor.” Blaise added on to Harry.

“Not all of them are useless.” Scowled Harry, “Take Tonks for example.”

Draco nodded, “Yeah, my cousin was a Hufflepuff and she’s pretty cool.” Draco supported Harry. As they walked towards small bouts that a very large man directed them, they got into a heated debate about Hufflepuffs.

“I disagree! Just because _one_ person is cool doesn’t mean the house is useful!” Pansy argued, climbing to one of the bouts.

“Why are we even still arguing about this?” Hermione questioned also climbing into the boat. Harry got in slowly before holding a hand out for Draco. Taking his hand, Draco climbed into the boat. When they finally sat down, they noticed the argument had stopped and the four friends stared at them.

“What?” Harry finally asked.

“Is there something wrong? I don’t have anything on my face?” Draco asked, concerned about his appearance. Pansy and Blaise couldn’t help but snigger. Harry and Draco just became even more confused.

“You two are completely clueless.” Neville stated.

“You guys looked like prince and princess setting off for their wedding.” Blaise said between small laughs. By now the two boys didn’t even try to hide their faces.

“‘irst ye’rs ‘is way!” yelled someone, who Harry presumed to be a teacher. The first year’s boats were directed towards a foggy shape in the distance. All the first years went completely silent as soon as Hogwarts came into view. “Whoa. . .” Harry broke the silence, as he said this in awe.

“Draco! You mentioned it was like a castle, but I never imagined it to be like this. It’s huge!”

Draco looked smugly toward Harry, Draco couldn’t help but smirk. “Of course. I wasn’t going to tell you every single detail.”

Snickering, Pansy pointed to the two. “You guys sound like newlyweds now!” The others laughed along with Pansy and soon settled down when they neared the shore.

* * *

Stepping out of the boat, Draco held his hand out for Harry. “Now who’s the princess?” Draco asked with a smirk.

“Prat.” Harry muttered to Draco as he pulled him up.

“Git.”

“Twit."

“Twat.”

“HufflePuff.” Multiple gasps could be heard as Draco gave a fake face of sadness.

“Harry!” He cried, “How could you? I thought we were meant to be!” Draco flung his arms dramatically.

“You know I didn’t mean it, love!” Harry played along, draping himself over Draco. Not expecting Harry to jump on him, Draco was unprepared to catch him and they both fell to the ground. With their legs tangled together, it was hard for them not to lay on one another. Finally untangling their legs, the two sat upright and looked towards their friends. They had shocked faces, as well as red ones. Draco and Harry began full on laughing, not caring if they gained stares from other students.

A teacher walked over to them and stated blankly, “I’m Professor McGonagall and, assuming you’re done falling over each other, I’d like to show you the way to the Great Hall so you may join your peers.” Harry and Draco looked at each other, embarrassed. It wasn’t so much the fact that they had put a bad impression of themselves, but more that an adult caught them toppled over each other in that manner. “Welcome to Hogwarts!" said McGonagall, showing them through many twist and turns and finally, into the Great Hall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.” McGonagall paused momentarily. “You will have classes with the rest of your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards While you are at Hog-” At that point Harry zoned out, not paying attention since he knew most of it from the Malfoys.

* * *

 

Finally arriving to the Great Hall, the first years looked around in amazement. The six friends pushed their way toward the front of the group to find a long table up front. Eight adults, Harry assumed were professors, sat across the grand table. Finally taking in the decoration of the hall, Harry could see dozens and dozens of kids that were separated by house color. Looking upward, Harry saw thousands of candles floating with the night sky behind them. It was breathtaking for Harry. He’d never seen anything like this before. “Now when I call your name, please come up front and sit on the stool here. After that I shall set this hat on you to determine your house.” McGonagall said interrupting Harry’s amazement. One after one each new student went up. “Granger, Hermione!” The professor spoke. Harry and Draco pushed her forward with assuring smiles. The hat move as if talking only to Hermione. Mere seconds after the hat yelled,

“Gryffindor!” And a table erupted in cheers. After a few more people Neville was called up and was sorted into Gryffindor. Now it was Draco’s turn, and Harry was waiting excitedly as the hat conversed with Draco. Moment later it declared Slytherin and Harry gave a wide smile to him. He knew Draco wanted to follow in his mother’s footsteps. Next on his list of new friends was Pansy; she had gone to Slytherin, leaving only Blaise are him without a house.

“Harry!” McGonagall said. ‘Finally,’ Harry thought as he walked up to the stool. Sitting on it, the hat was placed on his head and immediately a old voice sounded in his head.

‘My. . . What have we here?’ The voice said. Harry tried pushing the voice out but there was no such luck. ‘Yes. . . Plenty need for wisdom. . . But you’re very loyal to your friends. . . And some bravery too. . . Ah! And an excessive amount to prove yourself useful to others. Yes. . . This is very hard. . . But I’ll have to say. . .’ The hat wobbled on his head momentarily, “Slytherin!” It yelled out just seconds after. Harry smiled over at Draco with excitement and was quick to sit next to him. Draco nudged his shoulder before turning back to Pansy. As Pansy began to gossip about various people Harry had never even heard of, Blaise suddenly came and sat next to her. Draco was about to speak to him when a loud, but old voice cut him off.

“Welcome.” An elder man said, catching the attention of the whole hall. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” Harry just stared up at the head table in confusion as everyone else applauded.

“Draco, isn’t that man a bit. . . So to say, mad? Who even is he?” said Harry as he turned to Draco. All his friends gave before Draco sighed.

“I almost forgot you were raised in an orphanage.” said Draco shaking his head. “That’s _the_ Albus Dumbledore, he’s our Headmaster! Honestly Harry, I thought Mother taught you this?” Draco gave a fake disappointing look before smiling. “Of course Mother wouldn't have said anything to you. You know how she is. Always hiding things and sneaking around.”

Pansy and Blaise gave Harry the craziest looks. “You grew up in an orphanage? But there aren’t any magical orphanages. . .” Pansy stated, looking over to Blaise.

“So you’re saying you grew up in a Muggle orphanage?” Blaise continued, looking at Harry.

“Yeah, I thought you knew that. I thought you guys would have known that as why I didn’t have a last name.” said Harry, staring blankly at the two.

“How are we supposed to know! For all I knew, your parent could’ve thought you were a discrimination the family and force you to remove your last name!” Pansy cried out. Blaise just quietly shook his head, wondering how someone could even possibly think of that.

Out of nowhere, large plates of food made itself visible on the long, wooden tables. Harry could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the food. He began to dig in without a second thought, soon followed by Draco.

As the night went on Harry began to feel warm and sluggish. Slowly looking up to the head table, he saw a scrawny and pale teacher with a turban on his head talking to  another teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. The black-haired man looked past the other teacher’s turban, and caught Harry’s eyes. A sudden, but subtle pain shot through the small scar he had beneath his hair. The white blonde hair that draped over his right side covered it perfectly. It was amazing he’d been able to hide it from Draco through the times they were together.

Hissing in pain Harry brought his hand up to touch the small scar, that was now only slightly numb. Draco shifted so he was facing Harry and looked in directly in the eye. “Harry, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“N-Nothing!” He said quickly hoping Draco didn’t notice the movement of his hand. Draco gave an unconvinced look before turning back around. Before Harry knew it, there was a hand pushing his hair back. He looked around to see Draco was the one pushing his hair back and his other friends stared in shock across from him. The scar has a slightly red tint to it and was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

“Harry!” Draco said in shock. “Since when did you have this?” He continued. Harry stared down at his lap, lost in complete thought. ‘Now that they know I have a scar, they’ll treat me like the others. . .’ He thought sadly. ‘I mean, why would they want to be friends with someone who has such an ugly scar.’ Draco slowly put hand down and rested it on Harry’s right shoulder. “Harry, where did you get this-” Draco motioned with his left hand to Harry’s scar.

“I’ve had this stupid thing as long as I remember.” said Harry, bitterly. “The other kids that were at the orphanage used to tease me a lot about it. I guess I came to hate it so much I made sure to have my hair grow out long enough to hide it, but not so long that I looked like a sodding maniac.” His friends were in complete silence as they took in Harry’s information.

“Harry, do you truly know who you are?” Pansy finally asked. He merely shrugged, hoping the topic would blow over and everyone would forget about it.

“You’re _the_ Harry Potter!” Blaise said, cutting off Pansy next question. Harry looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean ‘Potter’? I don’t have a last name.” He stated.

“I’m taking you to Dumbledore tonight.” Draco said. “I would like some answers, and I know you do to.” Harry nodded reluctantly, knowing if he disagreed, Draco would still drag him along against his will.

As the feast finished, dessert quickly came after that. Dumbledore tapped his glass soon after the dessert was finished and the hall went silent. “Ahem - just a few more word now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.” He said. “First years should note that forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that.” He continued as he looked at the Gryffindor table. “I have also been asked by Mr. Flinch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. . .” Harry once again stopped listening as his mind began to worry.

After Dumbledore concluded his message, the new Slytherins were led by two older Prefects. He only recognized the girl, as she was the one from the train. As the two led the group through twist and turn heading downward, Harry took in his surroundings. The castle had a very old and musty look to it, but at the same time it seemed warm and welcoming. Harry realized as he came out of his observing phase, they were somewhere beneath the school. He felt as chill go through him as the coldness of the cement walls reached him.

The girl slowly walked up to a stone door before say, “Felix Felicis.” Stepping in, Harry took in the darkness of the large common room. A grand fire place was in the middle of the first wall Harry saw. It was carvings of snake and other various designs on it, The room had high ceilings and dark furniture. “Congratulations! I’m Prefect Gemma Farley, and I’m delighted to welcome you to the Slytherin house!” The girl, now known as Gemma, said. “Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and out of the common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons, as you can tell.” She stopped momentarily to let people soak in the information before continuing, “As you look out the windows, you see a greenish tint to them. That’s because they look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by - and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin - and a few you should forget.”

After pausing a minute a boy stepped up. “I’m Marcus Flint, other Prefect. Continuing off of Gemma, you probably know that some of Slytherin’s most renowned members included our Heads of House, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange.” Harry noticed Draco flinch slightly, but ignored it and continued to listen. “But Merlin himself was a Slytherin, or that according to legend, the ribbon of a First Class Order of Merlin is green to reflect his Hogwarts house? Yep, but enough about boring history - you have Binns for that. Let’s talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and tradition of Slytherin. But we’re no bad people. We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.” He finish.

Just after that, the black haired teacher walked in glancing to the group of first years. “I assume you already made your speech, correct?” He asked as he stopped in front of the group, glancing to the two Prefects. They both nodded and the teacher looked back to the group. “As you are aware, I am the Head of this House. You may refer to me as ‘Professor Snape.” He looked directly as Harry. Harry braced himself to have his scar shoot with pain again, but it never happened. Harry went into thought as Snape explained rules and allowed Flint to lead them up to their dorms.

Harry walked into the room to see it filled with green and silver. The beds had green comforter and silver curtains around them. Harry quickly took the one next to the window, hoping that it would look pretty in the sunlight. Draco took the one to the left of him and Blaise took the right. Two larger boys to the two on the far end while a tall pale skin too the one after Blaise.

Harry was about to lay down in his bed, hoping to forget going to Dumbledore; but his efforts were in vain as a had grabbed his wrist. “Oh no you don’t.” He heard Draco from behind. “Don’t think you can get out this. You already agreed to come with me!” Harry gave a groan and was reluctantly dragged out of there rooms and down the halls. When Draco finally stopped, Harry had lost track on where he was. He heard Draco knock on a door, and to Harry’s dismay, it opened. Walking up spiral stairs, they came to another door. Draco quickly muttered “Lemon drop” and dragged Harry inside yet another room. It had dozens upon dozens of books coating its walls and a medium size desk with paper everywhere.

Portraits on the wall we loudly sleeping and Dumbledore was seated below them just behind the desk. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Malfoy. Oh! And Mr. Potter. What a surprise.” There was a glint in his eyes that told Harry that he knew why they were here. “I assume you’re here to get answers, correct?” He confirmed Harry’s observation. Harry was about to answer when he was cut off by Draco.

“Yes, sir.” He stated, clearly trying to stay calm. “Please explain to me how Harry has this scar on his forehead!” The Headmaster’s lips curved into a frown and shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Mr. Malfoy.”

It felt like hours before Harry had had enough of bickering between Dumbledore. “Sir, if it would help, I would like to know personally.” said Harry, visibly irritated. Draco looked over at Harry, clearly happy he’d said it. Harry just rolled his eyes and pressed the Headmaster even more. “If you do have information about my parents-” Harry stopped momentarily, almost challenging Dumbledore to deny it. “I would very much appreciate that you tell me now, sir.” For a split second Harry could see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but it was to short to identify.

“I suppose if Mr. Potter wishes to know, then I must explain.” Dumbledore sighed heavily, “Mr. Potter’s parents were indeed wizards, but they were short-lived wizards at that. I can’t go into much detail about them at the moment, but they love you very much. James, your father; and Lily, your mother, were excellent wizards in their time.” He paused a moment letting harry absorb the information. “Your full name is Harry James Potter and you’re true birthday is July 31st.” He finished quickly.

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry was very sluggish as he didn’t get much sleep the night before. He had been up all night thinking about his new found last name. After breakfast that morning, Harry is to have Potions with Professor Snape. Walking into the classroom, Harry saw multiple tables that could hold two pairs of students. On each table two cauldrons along with various cutting tools. Taking on of the side table along with Draco, Harry began looking for other people he knew. Not long after he began searching, Hermione and Neville came towards them. Sitting on the other side, they both said quick ‘Hello’s' as Professor Snape walked in.

“There is little wand-waving in here so don’t expect much leniency of foolish spells.” Snape said short and simple. “Mr. Potter.” He stated calmly, “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harry thought for a moment, “With the combination of the powdered asphodel root and wormwood, it would would most likely create a sleeping potion. If I remember it correctly. . . It was called ‘Draught of the Living Death’ because of how powerful it was.” Harry finished, hoping it was the correct answer. Snape gave a satisfied grunt before continuing, “Next one: Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Now this Harry had to use all the knowledge he had to remember. “If I believe correctly. . . I think the book said something about a goat.” Harry said as if he was done, but quickly added, “I believe is would save you from most poisons too, sir.” A few seconds seems like minutes to Harry. “Almost correct, Mr. Potter,” Snape finally said. “It is found in the stomach of a goat. Ten points to Slytherin.” Harry gave a sigh of relief and felt Draco nudge him. Looking over, Harry saw Draco giving in a huge smile.

By now, Harry had gotten a routine down between homework, classes and social time. He had a newfound love for Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Though, the teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts was questionable, and stuttered most of the times. Harry was laying in his bed, think about his year so far and was excited. He knew Hallowe'en was fast approaching and he was looking forward to the Hallowe’en Feast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the wait. We both had exams this week and needed to study for them. I would also like to apologize for any errors we've made throughout this chapter. Again, we both had pep band tonight. I hope you continue to read in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Ken


	3. Hallowe'en

 

 

Chapter 3: Hallowe'en

"Speaking" | 'Thoughts' |  _Letter\Flashbacks_

 

 

Harry sat quietly in the Great Hall, poking his food, waiting for his friends to arrive. Harry was always an early riser, and he wasn’t going to wait to eat just because of his friends. Harry was tempted to storm up to their dorm and wake them all up; as the idea came, it left as soon as he saw Draco walking into the Great Hall. Giving him a quick smile, Harry turned back to his meal and began to eat.

It was coming time for their morning mail, and Harry couldn’t care less about the mail. He never did get mail but maybe once in a great while from Narcissa, and suddenly, without warning, a rather thick piece of paper falls right on Harry’s head, and then to the ground only to be stepped on by Draco, “Sorry Harry.” said Draco “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Harry replied and picked in up to find it’s from the day’s _Daily Prophet_ . The title read _Gringotts Break-In Latest_. His friends look over his shoulder, questioning the paper.

“Why would anyone want to break into Gringotts?” said Draco.

Harry shrugged, and began reading aloud. _“Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. “But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your nose out if you know what’s good for you.” said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.”_ Harry looked at his friends with a questioning look. His friends just shrugged without giving a second thought.

Hours turned into days, and days turned into a month. Hallowe’en had finally arrived and the castle was in a state of excitement. Harry was heading to lunch after Flitwick's’ class when someone stopped him.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape had called out to him. “I would like you to have lunch with me in my quarters.” Harry was shocked: had he done something wrong? If lunch was as good as breakfast that morning, he wished Snape had some in his office. Snape led Harry down several stairs and through hallways he didn’t even knew existed until now. Once Snape had led Harry to his quarters, he allowed the boy to sit down and take in his surroundings. It was a large room with multiple pieces of furniture and a single window was next to a desk with papers scattered all over it. “Tea?” Snape finally offered.

“Ah, yes please.” said Harry in a polite tone. “I don’t mean to sound rude sir, but why have you called me? I thought I was in trouble.” Snape sat down across from him on a small chair.

Setting Harry’s teacup on the table between them, Snape sat fully back into the chair. “Well Mr. Potter,” Snape began, taking a small drink from his cup. “I’ll be straight forward: Do you know anything about your parents?” The question came out of nowhere for Harry. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice. “Would you like to know about them?” Snape offered. “I can’t tell you much about them though.”

Harry thought for a moment: Should I take the offer? It was true Harry wanted to know about his parents; about the parents that left him in the orphanage. “Yes,” said Harry hesitantly. Snape nodded once and, getting up, he went and got what looked like a photo. Snape handed it to Harry and sat back down. Harry looked down to see a young woman smiling back to him in the picture.

“That would be your mother, Lily Potter.” said Snape, “She was a very intelligent women; yes a very wonderful woman indeed. You know, you have her eyes.” Snape’s facial features softened physically.

“Sir, what happened? From how you’ve explained her, she doesn’t seem like the type of person to abandon her child. . .” Harry trialed off, not trusting his voice.

“Well, Mr. Potter - or may I call you Harry?” Harry gave a quick nodded, “Well, Harry, there was a very dark wizard. He killed anyone who wasn't a pureblood or anyone who wouldn’t obey him.” Snape started. Harry didn’t like where this was going; not at all. “Your parents, Lily and James, ended up dying.” Snape’s voice was extremely sad, almost like a hurt puppy whining. “She died,” Snape took a big breathe, “begging that you be spared. The dark wizard offered to spare her life as long as she handed over you, but she wouldn’t allow that. Of course, your father also played a role in trying to stop the dark wizard, but failed. Today would be the anniversary of their deaths.” Snape stopped momentarily to let Harry absorb the information. “The scar on your forehead, do you know how you got that?” Harry shook his head. “Your mother, in her last moments, used a very ancient and powerful spell. When the dark wizard approached you, in order to kill you, his spell rebounded and killed him. That is how you got that scar.” Snape finished. He thought Harry was taking this extremely well, especially for an eleven year old kid. “I know it may have not have been my place to tell you, but you had a right to know.”

Harry had been dismissed from Snape’s office, but he didn’t return to his friends. He isolated himself for the rest of the day. He found an abandoned bathroom near the Great Hall and decided to go there. He was in shock, he got overloaded with so much dreadful information at once. Harry stayed for hours on end in a stall and kept quiet to himself. Thoughts were going wild in his mind. At some point, Harry had began to blame himself for his parents death, even if it wasn’t his fault. Curling up into a tight ball, he laid there, drowning in his own thoughts.

* * *

Draco was starting to get worried, he hadn’t seen Harry since Charms and it was now the middle of dinner; he was feeling extremely lonely without his bright-eyed friend. He was about to get up when the Great Hall’s doors burst open, creating a loud noise. “T-T-T-Troll! T-Troll -- i-in the d-dungeon! T-Thought you o-o-ought to kno-know!” Professor Quirrell screeched as he sprinted into the hall and, once at the head table, stopped in a dead faint. Immediately Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to lead their house to their dorms, but Draco had no thought of following Genma. Draco was far more worried about Harry.

The Slytherin students were so chaotic they didn’t even give a second thought about their dorms. As the Prefects and students sped through the halls, Draco separated, in attempt to search for Harry. Draco had no idea where to begin to look; Hogwarts was huge. Harry could be anywhere.

Draco was wondering the halls, searching for the smallest sign of Harry. Just as he was about to be at another part of the castle, he heard loud thudding coming from down the hall. Draco physically paled and fear overtook him. He turned about and was about to run in the opposite direction when a thought struck him, “What if Harry’s down there?” He asked aloud. Turning back around, Draco rushed off toward the loud noise.

Coming to a stop near a small bathroom, Draco could smell an awful stench. Peering around into the bathroom, Draco could see the back of a huge, green, warty troll. Crawling passed it, Draco began to searching the bathroom. “Harry? Harry!” He was whispering attempts for an answer from the boy; none came. “Harry!” Draco whispered louder - too loud. The troll whipped its head around, not bothering to look down to where Draco was and swung the club in his hand. Draco squeaked and crawled into one of the stalls until he hit something soft. He turned around to see none other than the boy he’d been searching for this entire time _sleeping_. Wait - not sleeping - unconscious!

Draco had to react fast, or else something terrible would happen to the both of them. Making sure Harry was out of harm's way, Draco stalked around the bathroom, trying to confuse the troll. Whilst doing so, he quickly thought of a plan. It would risky, considering he was a first year, but it was the shot. Though he may be exhausted afterwards, if it saved Harry, it was worth it.

Watching as the troll was spinning in place, looking for him, Draco jumping out behind it yelling a quick, “Stupefy!” and rolling back behind another stalling. Ducking in the small back table, Draco covered his head just in case his plan failed. His breath was ragged as the spell had worked and his strength was dull. Seconds passes and he heard a loud thud. Uncovering himself, Draco peered out of the stall to see the giant troll lay unmoving in the middle of the bathroom.

Draco immediately ran back to the stall Harry was safely in. He saw the boy fairly unharmed, on a few scrapes and bruises, Draco sighed. Then he began to panic, what if Harry didn’t wake up? What happened to him while Draco was gone? Draco began to tear up, losing his self-control. How did he end up here? Was it something he did? Something he said? Completely losing his self-control, Draco began to cry. This had never happened to him before; he’d never been so worried in his entire life. Pushing away his tear - and this new experience of feelings - Draco pulled Harry out and hugged him tightly. Draco could hear multiple rushing feet coming closer. Three professors - McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape - came rushing into bathroom.

* * *

The three professors stood in shock. They hadn’t expected for the troll to have been knocked unconscious. Furthermore to see a young tear-stained Malfoy hugging an unmoving-bruised Potter. “Professors!” the Malfoy shouted while looking up. The boy had cuts all over his face and pieces of concrete from the walls scatter across his hair. “Something’s wrong with Harry!” He said frantically. “I was looking for him while everyone was headed to their respective dorms. I found him in here like this! Professors we have to do something!”

“Mr. Malfoy, please calm down!” McGonagall said first.

“Yes, you need to calm down before we can fully help you or Mr. Potter.” Snape finished. “When was the last time you saw Mr. Potter?”

Draco was shaking; he just wanted to get Harry to the hospital wing! “It was Charms, sir.” He answered and Snape nodded.

“Mr. Malfoy that was very dangerous of you to search for Mr. Potter like that.” said McGonagall. “However, I shall not take house points but do not do it again! Now,” She trailed off turning towards Quirrell and Snape. “Quirinus, Snape, why don’t you two take Harry to Poppy? I’ll take care of Draco.” Malfoy didn’t even care she had used their first names; he was more worried about Harry. The two professors nodded and picked the unconscious boy up out of Malfoy's arms. The Malfoy made a small noise of protest, but didn’t say anything. “Now, Draco, care to follow me?” McGonagall held out a hand of help. Malfoy hesitantly took it and followed her through the castle.

* * *

Draco sat in the large office of Professor McGonagall, looking anywhere but at her. “Draco.” She said. Her voice was soft and kind; nothing like the strict teacher-like one she uses during classes.

He turned to look at her, “Yes, Professor?” He questioned

“Would you like to explain what happened to you back in the restroom?”

Draco looked away away; he was ashamed of himself. Sure it was for Harry, but that was no reason to lose his self-control.”It was nothing, Professor. I was just trying to help Harry. . .” Draco trailed off. It wasn’t a complete lie, but he knew what she meant. He knew it wasn’t one of his best lies too, but he hoped it worked.

McGonagall gave him a deadpanned look and asked again, “Draco, what happened?”

Draco sighed; he wasn’t getting out of this. “I was worried about Harry.” He began. “I hadn’t seen him since Charms and he usually at least comes for dinner when he skips lunch. Then with the troll - I was even more worried! I decided to looked for him. . .” Draco trailed off, collecting his thoughts. “That’s when I ran into the troll. I-I wanted to run away. But I knew Harry might’ve been in the bathroom! So I decided to look.” Draco took a breather, feeling all his emotions from that time coming back. “That’s when I found him in the stall unconscious. I didn’t know how he had ended up like that; I knew if I didn’t do something, the both of us would end up dead!”

McGonagall took in the information and analyzed it. “Draco, why were you tearful when we arrived?” She questioned carefully. Draco froze; he hadn’t realize they seen him like that.

“I-I…” He was struck without words.

“I’m just trying to help, my boy.” She offered. Minutes of silence passes and Draco said nothing.

Then Draco took a deep breathe, “I was afraid.” He admitted. “I was afraid I was the cause. . . That I was the reason h-he. . .” Draco trailed off. He wasn’t the best with feelings such as these.

“Draco,” Professor McGonagall started. “There’s not a doubt in my mind you’re the reason behind it. You may not know it, but Harry treasures you.”

* * *

Severus watched as Minerva lead Draco to her office. As they went out of sight, Severus sighed to himself and picked up the unconscious Harry. “Quirrell, make sure Mr. Potter doesn’t fall off my back while we’re walking to the hospital wing.” Severus made sure Harry was securely on his back and set off. Quirinus gave a jerky nod and followed soon after.

Quirinus kept giving Harry curious glances; almost as if trying to study the boy. “What is it, Quirrell?” Severus asked, annoyed.

Quirinus flinched slightly before saying, “I-I-I-I won-wonder wha-what kind o-of rel-relationship M-M-Mr. P-P-Potter and Mr. M-Malfoy have.” said Quirinus. “Is-Is i-i-i-it p-possible…?” He trailed off at the sharp glance Severus sent him

“Quirrell, they’re eleven years old!”

Quirinus flinched. “I-I-I-It wa-was ju-just a-a su-suggestion…”

By the time Severus made it to Pomfrey’s, he was beyond annoyed. Quirrell had brought up the most ridiculous stuff for an eleven year old. The gut of the man! Upon seeing Harry, Pomfrey immediately went to work. From telling Severus to lay him on a bed to ordering Quirinus to get Harry new clothing.

The two professors watch as Pomfrey cast spell after spell on Harry. She did minor healing spells for the bruises and scrapes, then went over to the the professors. I assume Minerva sent the two of you?” She questioned? Both nodded, one more firm than the other. Pomfrey was about to tell Severus to fetch Minerva when the hospital doors opened. Minerva walked in, followed by a running Draco. Draco was by Harry’s side within a matter of seconds asking frantic questions.

“How is he? Is everything alright? Will he be okay? He’ll be okay, right?”

Minerva gave him a look a pity. “Draco, calm down, he’ll be alright.” She said. “Pomfrey has already checked him out. See?” Minerva pointed to Harry’s skin, “The bruises he has are gone.” Draco visibly relaxed and smiled down at Harry, while taking his hand. “Well, Poppy?” said Minerva, hopefully.

Pomfrey looked at her with slightly sad eyes. “The boy’s in shock. He had a lot of stress on him and the impact must have been heavy. He most likely had a panic attack and hyperventilated.”

Draco looked away from Harry to the four adults. “Shock? Will he get better?”

Pomfrey smiled down at Draco and gave him an assuring look. “With rest, he will get better.” Draco gave a sigh of relief and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Thank goodness.” He breathed. “But I bet it’ll take forever, knowing him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really have no excuse for the lateness of this other than we were lazy and writers block. Sorry *^*
> 
> ~Ken


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! Nice to see you again! I apologize for the break and the short chapter. It's somewhat uneventful, but has so Drarry moments in it that I absolutely love. Enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 1: Christmas and Discoveries

"Speaking" | 'Thoughts' |  _Letters/Flashbacks_ |

 

 

As Draco said, it was awhile before Harry awoke. And when he did, he was scold heavily by Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, Draco and Hermione. Needless to say, he was shocked when he heard a troll had escaped and was in the school. He was even more shocked to know Draco had protected him from the troll. Before allowing him to go back to classes, Pomfrey had him take a Pepper-Up potion just incase.

Once Harry got back into his normal schedule, he realized Christmas was coming. It excited Harry, to say the least. He’d never really had a Christmas before and he never thought into it before. Though, Harry was a bit upset that he and Draco wouldn’t be going back to the manor for Christmas, it did leave him time to explore the castle and library.

Before anyone knew it, Hogwarts was covered in multiple feet of snow and Harry and Draco were bidding their farewells to Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Neville at the main hall. They were just minding their own business, making sure to keeping in contact with each other. 

“Looks like the two princes aren’t staying in their palace for the holidays. I truly feel so bad for them. Too bad, truly. Their parents not wanting them at home.” The six of them turn around to see none other than Ron Weasley. “Honestly, to think  _ Harry Potter _ and  _ Draco Malfoy _ would become friends.” He turned directly to Harry, “Do you know what his father did? He fought alongside the Dark Lord, the one who killed your parents. I should know! I know the wrong sort for myself” He said with a smirk. 

A growl came from Harry shocking most of his friends and Ron, “Don’t you dare talk about Narcissa and Lucius like that!” He snapped, not realizing the younger Malfoy tense. “I won’t allow it. They came for me when no one else did. Now leave!” Ron hurried off out of the main hall and Harry turns back to his friends. 

“Wow Harry, didn’t know you had it in you.” Blaise commented. 

“Had what?” Harry questioned Blaise. 

“Such aggressiveness.”

Having said their goodbyes to friends, Draco and Harry set off to the library to do some reading. Smiling towards Madam Pince, the two went towards the back and sat down in their normal spots. They began to read quietly, enjoying each other’s presences. The two boy were one of Madam Pince’s favorites, though she wouldn’t openly admit that.

“Hey Draco,” Harry called out to get Draco’s attention. “Do you remember that alchemy book you came across that one time? Do you remember where you found it?” Looking up from his book, Draco gave Harry a blank look.

“Why?” He asked, “Alchemy is a very hard position to master.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about my job future, you prat!” Harry punched Draco in a playful manner. “I was just looking for something to read, actually, and that book seemed interesting.”

“Whatever you say, you git.” Draco smirked and quickly told Harry where he found  _ Alchemist of the Century _ . Harry came back with the large book and sat back in his chair, enjoying the silence once more as he read. 

* * *

Hours passed in the library, and Harry had continued to read  _ Alchemist of the Century _ . Now, Harry was a fairly fast reader but he only managed to make it one-fourth through the book before Draco got bored. 

“Well, let me finish reading about this alchemist and we can go raid the kitchen or something.” He suggested, not really paying attention. He hadn’t even notice Draco slip into the chair and begin to read along with him until he spoke up. 

“Nicolas Flamel? Didn’t he create the Philosopher's Stone?” Startled by Draco’s voice, Harry jumped. The book in his lap toppled shut and Harry was left sprawled across Draco. He could hear the small laughs from Draco, who failing miserably in hiding it.

“You prat,” Harry muttered. Draco just seemed to laugh hard at that. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t pay attention. Maybe you need new glasses.” 

“Come on let’s just go. You’re bored aren’t you?” Harry suggested.

“Not anymore.”

“Oh, come off!”

“Make me, Potter.”

“How about I just not give you your Christmas present?” Harry asked with a smirk as he stood and walked out, though not without giving Madam Pince a polite smile. His smirk grew back onto his face when he heard Draco gasps. Harry didn’t even look behind him as he heard Draco mutter a ‘Good day’ to Madam Pince. Once out of Madam Pince’s grasps, Draco rushed to Harry. 

“Harry!” He shouted hushly, “How could you threaten me like that! You know I love presents!” Draco gave a small pout. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You brought that upon yourself, challenging me like that.”

“Oh God!” Draco shouted frantically, “Slytherin’s changing my Harry!”

“‘Your Harry’?”

“Yes! You’re my Harry! You said so yourself, I was the one to save you.” Draco said proudly. Harry sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, you were talking about raiding the kitchen.”

“I was joking, you twit!” said Harry with no heat. 

“Hey, I thought I was a prat?” Draco gave a look of fake hurt. 

“I’m not sure there, princess. You’re on the borderline of Hufflepuff.” Harry said seriously. 

“Hey!”

“Oh come off. You know I was just joking.” Harry smiled at the Draco, who was now sulking. “Let’s just go to the common room. Today’s a relaxing day, Christmas Eve, remember?” At that Draco seemed to cheer up and fall into step with Harry as they made their way to the dungeons.

As they approached the door Harry spoke up, “Since you didn’t give me a hard time on the way back. . .” He drawled out, “I’ll give you your present.” Draco practically began to shine at that. Harry laughed, “Come on! Did you really believe me when I said it?” Draco went into thought.

“Now that you say it, people really shouldn't listen to what you say.”

“Hey!” Harry yelled as they walked in. “I’m not that bad. If anything, I get that from you!” Draco snorted.

“You’ve only spent a year with me. How could you possibly get that from me?”

“I don’t know! Just somehow!” Harry sighed. “Honestly. . .” He trailed off, look up at the time. “Crap, Draco! How long were we in the library?” 

“I don’t know, why?” Draco ask, curiosity crossing his face.

“Because! It’s way past curfew!” Harry was confused.

“Well we must’ve been walking around longer than we thought, otherwise Madam Pince would’ve scolded us for being in the library after it closed.” said Draco, obviously confused too. 

“Either way, we’ve got to go to bed, or else we won’t have energy for presents tomorrow.” Harry said with a small yawn as he realized how tired he was. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Honestly, Potter.”

They both head to their dorms and got their pyjamas on. As they laid in bed, Harry finally decided to speak his thoughts, and hoped the reaction wasn’t bad.

“Hey Draco. . .”

“Yes Harry?”

“I think of you as ‘My Draco’ too, just so you know.”

The other boy didn’t answer Harry, and his heart sank slight, though he didn’t know why. Little did Harry know that his blonde-haired friends had a smile on his face when falling asleep.

* * *

Harry was rudely awoken when a pillow was slammed into his face. Groaning, he glared over in Draco’s general direction. He knew it had to be Draco, seeing as his friend had done the exact same thing last year. “Come one, Harry.” Draco whined, “There’s presents!”

Realizing Draco was right, Harry quickly put on his glasses and followed Draco over to the small make-shift Christmas tree. Under the tree there were two separate piles, that belonged to Harry and Draco, considering they were the only ones left in their dorm. Draco and Harry didn’t have that many presents, compared to back home, which was explainable. But Harry was slightly confused by his pile. There were multiple one that he knew weren’t from the Malfoys, and that was extremely suspicious.

“Merry Christmas, Harry!” Draco said excitedly and promptly began to dig into his pile. 

Harry walked to his warily, “Merry Christmas, Draco.” He finally said and he crouched down to his pile. He decided to open the presents he knew were from the Malfoys. Narcissa had gotten him a wooden flute; he smiled down at it.

“Why’d Mother get you a wooden flute? Isn’t that a little under her standards?” Draco asked, with an odd look on his face. 

“I might’ve said something about wanting to learn an instrument.” Harry said cheekily, “I thought it might be cool.” Draco hummed and went back to his presents.

Harry turned to the one from Lucius. It turned out to be a snake encyclopedia. Harry beamed as he opened it up and read the first few pages. That would definitely be an interesting book to read. Next he moved to a small wrapped box. Unwrapped the box looked inside it. Inside was a small note along with 40 pounds.

 

_ We’ve received a notice that you are well. Please feel free to convert this to gallons if you’d like. We hope for a visit from you soon, Harry. Best of luck at Hogwarts. From UV and AP  _

 

Harry stare down at the letter. Who were UV and AP? It was obvious they were initials, but from whom? Did he know them? “Well either way, it was very nice of them to send me money. And a pretty fair amount too.” Harry said to himself. He smiled down and the package and set it aside to move on to the next. The last major package was wrapped elegantly, in a manner of greatness. He unwrapped it slowly and held silky, gray cloak. Harry watched as it gleamed in the dim lit of their dungeon dorm. 

“Hey Draco, do you know what this is?” He asked, clearly in awe. Draco turned from his presents and gasped. 

“Harry! Don’t you remember? Father was talking about those! It’s an invisibility cloak. Their very rare and valuable!”

“Invisibility cloak?” Harry questioned as he brought the cloak around him. Instantly his body disappeared as the cloak covered his body. Looking down, Harry gave a noise of disbelief. “Draco! Do you know what this means?” 

Draco smirked at Harry, “It means we can raid the kitchen whenever we want!”

Harry gave him a dampened look, “No Draco. No.” Draco gave somewhat of fake pout, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Yes, I know what you mean, Harry. I’m not as oblivious as you.”

“Hey!”

“Wait, Harry, there’s a note. Look!” Draco slid across the floor over to Harry’s feet. He picked up a small note as Harry took the cloak off and knelt down. 

 

_ Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you. _

 

Harry felt a twinge of sadness. Now he truly had something left from his parents, it seemed so surreal. Looking down at the cloak in hand, Harry felt a nostalgic pain in his heart. “Come on, Harry.” Draco urged, “Let’s go explore! Then we can go have a snowball fight outside or something.” Harry’s attentions was now on the fun day ahead of him, which seemed well enough to him. Harry spent the rest of the day with Draco discovering hidden passages throughout the dungeon, having snowball fights, and reading.

* * *

It was nearing dinner now, and Draco dragged Harry down to the Great Hall. “Draco,” Harry whined, “Why’d you drag me down here with you? I was gonna take a nap!”

“Quit whining, you git. Mother told me Hogwarts’ Christmas feasts is one of the best!” 

“If you say so.” Harry sighed. Upon walking into the Great Hall, Harry’s mouth began to water. The table was piled with food and drinks that made Harry’s mouth water. 

“I told you Hogwarts’ Christmas feasts were the bests.” Draco commented, smirking.

Pulling Harry along, Draco sat them down on the other side of Genma. “Hello Genma.” He said politely before piling his plate with the delicious food. Harry sat down next to Draco hesitantly. He hadn’t really talked with the older years, and was uncertain on how they would treat him. Now that he knew about his real parents, it was  _ completely _ obvious that only he and his closest friends knew. Unfortunately, for him, that wasn’t the case. The whole school had found out he was Harry Potter, and ever since, the older students were not as friendly as they had been.

Pushing his thoughts back, Harry nodded his head respectfully to Genma and also began to fill his plate, though not to the extent of Draco. He began eating, along with Draco. By the end of the meal both boy had thoroughly cleaned their plates. Dismissing themselves, Draco and Harry left the Slytherin table and head towards the library after fetching Harry’s textbooks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologized about the long break. ended up finishing the chapter by myself. It's been forever since I actually wrote in the book, but I do plan to continue it. The only down fall is that updates may only be one time a month. Thanks for all the support! See ya next chapter!
> 
> ~Kenzie~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Thanks for reading! We'll try to update this daily as much as possible. Hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
